


Collared

by smolandgrumpy



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, D/s theme, F/M, Implied Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: You're his. But sometimes, he shares.





	Collared

You couldn’t see anything behind your blinds but you sure as hell can feel him as all your other senses come alive with every echoes of footsteps walking closer to you. He was so close now, standing just behind you, not quite touching yet but you feel the warmth of his body, feel the exhale of air, right behind your ear and your body jolts awake with the electrifying current shooting through it.

“You’re mine.”

The whisper next to your ear makes your whole body shiver. The rumble soothing but also burning like fire in your guts. The deep voice is rough, wanting and it rolls over your body like a wave, almost making your knees buckle. Dean’s hand secured the collar at the back of your neck before he trails his warm hand around your body, cupping your bare tits. His thumb flickers at your hard nipples, coaxing a moan from your lips as you threw your head back, resting it against his chest and there’s a chuckle. Low and deep. You could feel the bass vibrating against the back of your head.

“Always so good for me, baby girl.”

There’s the praise you’ve been waiting for and then Dean moves closer, pressing his clothed body flush to your naked one and you felt him. Hard muscle, wrapped in soft skin. His hard cock straining against the fabric of his slacks as he buckle up his hips up to meet your ass, rubbing himself on you.  ****And you welcomed it; welcome the friction - with every fiber of your body.

“So hot in nothing but the collar, baby.”

His fingers twisting your nipples and you whimper softly, grinding your ass harder against his bulge.

“You want it so bad, huh?”

Fuck yes, you want it. So. Bad. The anticipation almost killing you. His one hand travels down your body, finger tips grazing your skin riddled with goosebumps, until he cupped your sex in his big palm. Dean’s fingers trading through your lips. He rubs. Too slow and not the right pressure. Making you writhe in his grip.

“So fucking soaked already. You’re such a slut for me, aren’t you? Yeah… that’s right, you’re mine.”

“I’m yours.” You reply breathlessly.

Dean flickers his tongue against the lobe of your ear before he sucked it in. And then he talks, his nose nudging against the shell.

“What would you say if I’d want to share you?”

He tore at your blinds with his teeth then, not even waiting for an answer from you. Dean tugs it down and let the silk material drop to the floor. Your eyes need their time to adjust and you start to blink before you see Sam sitting in the easy chair, his big hand fisting his bigger erection that he took out through the slit of his slacks. His dark eyes were on you, hungry, predatory and you swallowed the excess saliva that built up in your mouth. Your tongue longing for a taste.

Dean turns you around in his grip, his hand cupping your jaw as he draws you into a bruising kiss, all tongues and teeth and it left you light headed when he broke the kiss and smirks at you, crooking up one corner of his lips.“Why don’t you be a doll and crawl over there. Give Sammy a good time?”

You nod at him, your lips still red and swollen as you turn around and take a step closer to Sam when you were tugged back by Dean, his body so close to yours again. His lips ghosting over the shell of your ear.

“I said crawl!” It was a growl and only when he thinks that you understood, he let go of you and you lower yourself to your knees and went on all fours.


End file.
